


The Strange Little Girl

by Moonlight_Spirit34



Category: The OC
Genre: #ocs #lunamidnight #persona #evangeline #turquoise #maurice #vowe #crescent #shade #death #sad, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Spirit34/pseuds/Moonlight_Spirit34
Summary: We have a little girl named Evangeline. Watch as she struggles to live her life with her horrid step-mother bullies in her school and betrayals all over. New people arrive and say their her friend but not everyone who smiles is your friends. Please join me in this story of demons vampires angels and the fantasies that unravel.





	1. LIfe is Hell

Evangeline pov:

Days are hard. Especially when your me. My name is Evangeline Simmons. My father is hank and my so called mother is Madeline. My father is a caring man with a true heart while my mother is some selfish woman who goes and has fun with men. My father is at the risk of dying. A disease that is so rare and contagious that the doctors can barely help. His skin would crack and slowly by each day a piece would fall with a another layer of skin there. The thought of it is sickening. I just want to be there for my father. I don't care if I get sick I just want to be with him. But my mother won't let me. She needs me to work and get he money when I'm older. As if I will listen to her. But I have to otherwise I get more bruises and burns. 

I get up from my old creepy so called bed. It's just a mattress that's broken and springy. I hate it but I have nothing else. I slip into my grey skirt and blue jacket and head outside. I don't even bother with breakfast knowing that it's mostly likely mixed up food from last night. I already see my friend turquoise with her mixed blue and green hair. Her perfect caucasian skin and her adorable outfit with snowflake patterns. I must admit I do care for her more than a friend. 

"Hello turquoise. We ready to get to the park?" I see her hide a small blush on her cheeks. She is so innocent I find it adorable. 

"Yes let's get going." she grabs my hand and she started running to the nearby park. Its very dirty and covered in trash but there's nowhere else to go. I swear this place is worse than new Jersey. 

The next events are a blur to me. I hear a horn of a truck and my movement toward turquoise pushing her away and then I see two bright lights and my vision goes to black. It comes back to me and I see blood leaking into the street. There are sirens and people chattering. 

"What happened?" 

"Whso is that girl?" 

"Its the freaky one who has the dying father and the slutty mother."

I feel anger inside me but I can't move. I can't say a word or even look around. My backround slowly turns darker and darker until I see two eyes. One with a demonic eyes and a regular human eye with a narrow pupil. It draws closer to me and whispers. 

"You won't die. You won't die. You will survive. You will face many hardships and I will guide you whether you like it or not. We are a bond. We...

Are darkness." 

Those were the last words I heard before blacking out to bleed.


	2. The Bond

Evangeline POV

Darkness. Thats all I could see. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. Then again, I am nothing. I feel like everything id falling apart. Nothing made sense in the life I live in. Why things happen or how it happened. Maybe fate was like this only to me. Maybe fate wanted a ragdoll amd it chose me. But why me? Had I done something wrong in a previous existence? Only fate could know. There i was laying motionless and seeing darkness I saw a glimmer of lught only...it wasn't bright. I saw to red circles. And what only seemed to be white triangles. Then i realize it was a face. Red eyes with no pupils, sharp razor teeth but i saw no nose. No skin not even hair or a body. Just those eyes amd teeth staring at me with hunger as if i were nothing but a rabbit running away. It scared me the way it did nit speak or move. I try to speak but no words come out. Then i felt my surroundings shake. As if the fabric of my mind, of my reality! Was just tearing apart. +

Slowly but surely I was able to awaken to a white room. Maybe an insane asylum. As my vision becomes clearer I see drapes and a familiar face around me. It was turquoise. I could recognize that doll like face anywhere staring with worry eyes and tears falling down those soft cheeks. I take a moment and realize i could only see from my left eye. He try to touch at whatever is blocking the left side of my vision until I am embraced into a hug.

"Evangeline! You're awake!" I heard my friend cry. I decide to hug her back and feel her warm embrace and smell the scent she leaves of mint. I tend to enjoy it as if it were nothing but a drug. I soon looked around and stared at Turquoise in the eyes.

"How long have i been out?" I had asked hoping it was a long sleep where people have forgotten me so I could start anew. Then i hear a male voice speak.

"3 days."

Me and Turquoise turn to the doorway to see someone. Some one i had wished would go away. Maurice Freidhauser. He was out caretaker whenever our parents weren't able to but he had quit the job. The reason is something i question. He was junior. I was only a beginning freshmen.

"T-three days?" I ask only for him to nod and flick me on the head. Oddly I felt no pain. 

"That's what I said dumbass. You freshies better head home. Its almost night and you don't wanna get killed do you?" he said with that sinister grin that could influence anyone. I get up and trip leading my face to be buried in Maurice's chest. He pushed me away with fierce and 

i bump into Turquoise. She grabs my arm and we scurry out of the hospital and into town. We both take a minute to catch our breath and think about the events. I look around and frown realizing I had to head home. Turquoise knew I was thinking about it and she held my hand 

"be strong. You can win this fight." I smile and nod as I began to stumble my way home. 

I didn't wish to be a bother to her so I didn't ask for help. Eventually I arrived at the hell-hole to see my mother and stepfather drinking. They see me and grin as they walk towards me with beer bottles in their grasp. 

"Finally awake from your so called coma eh dip shit? Sad..we were getting money to pay for your medication or in our case alcohol. Now that you're awake we ain't gonna be paid. How disappointing, you need to be taught a lesson."

Next thing I knew I was grabbed up and I heard glass shatter. I couldn't believe what happened next. They took off my shirt and they began to scratch my back with the beer bottle letting me cry but no one could hear. Not like anyone would help. After 5 minutes of excruciating pain they let me go and I rushed to the bathroom. To my luck there was a towel there. I turned on the shower and took off my clothing. I waited until the room steamed up and I entered the tub letting the hot water burn my wounds. It hurt but I also felt numb. It scared me. As I began to collect my thoughts and wash my hair I hear a voice so sickening it sent chills up my spine.

'You should have fought back. Then again, everything about you is so terrible. Every thing about you makes me wanna die. You're weak. Come until tomorrow...well I'll leave you to find out

' I look around scared. I saw no one there. Then who was speaking. Maybe my inner conscious? Whoever it was they were right. I'm so terrible. I'm alone. I sat in the tub and cried until the water turned cold. I turned off the water placed the towel around me and walked quickly to my room. He changed into an old shirt I took from Maurice. Well...he basically gave it to me and I sleep in it all the time. It was warm like his embrace was. I shouldn't be talking about him. This is no love story. And I'm nit the main character. I'm just left out. I'm no one. As i lay on my bed and held my stuffed animal close to my cheat I breathe slowly and drift to sleep waiting for the next day to appear and a new day of Hell begins. Before my eyelids shut tight I see the same image I saw before I woke up from my coma. It was walking close and i heard a faint voice saying.

"Until tomorrow Luna."


	3. School Is A Prison

Evangeline POV

The one bad thing about school is the drama and when word got out that I was in the hospital no thanks to Maurice rumors started flying on how I ended up there. Some say I was trying to commit suicide, others said my parents were finally done with me. The worst one was that I had gone mad and I was doing witchcraft and tried to kill Turquoise. That rumor was set up by the queen of bitches. Ruby Thomas. We used to get along in elementary but it just came to an end. I never found out why, maybe she realized how things worked in the real world and by being with me she would be analyzed as a freak too. So she started a gang with two other people that I knew. Victoria Dawson and Amelia Salvino they weren't as bad but they still sucked and swallowed. They were like the Heather from the movie...called Heathers. Either way as soon as I walked into the doorway of the school all eyes landed on me, couples stopped making out, and idiots stopped fighting. It was all quiet until I began to walk down that hallway and into class. Then voices started talking of mumbles and rumors. Then there was a shout.

"HEY! Scumbag how was that ritual you were trying to perform?"

"Does it suck still being alive after trying to commit suicide?"

It was all terrible but I was gonna pull through and I saw Turquoise. I walked to her and we waved at each other about to walk into the classroom until I heard a certain voice beginning to speak that made my blood boil.

"Why are you still here? You're just a worthless nobody that ruins peoples lives. Honestly you should have killed Turquoise so you could be even more alone than you already are."

I turned to face them as I balled my hands into fists. I was done being the victim. I was running towards Ruby ready to punch her in the face until two sets of arms grabbed me. I turned to see John Rome best friend of Ruby and bodyguard but alongside him was...

Maurice. 

He was glaring down at me as if I was gonna kill his mother. How could he do this to me? Someone who I used too care for, who used to care for me, how could he just leave and hurt me like that. I struggled and struggled until I received a punch to the stomach. I coughed up blood and looked up to see Victoria with her glaring eyes and toothy grin. I shouldn't have looked up because when I did I got a kick to the face leaving the bandages around my right eye to fall off. Everyone gasped with disgust and teased me. I was pushed to the ground and looked around for Turquoise. She was grabbed by more jocks and soon enough I was receiving a beating and my vision was fading out then I heard voices.

" Come on Maurice! Give that monster what she deserves!" 

"No. I don't want to hurt anyone." I soon passed out but woke up soon. It had been an hour and I was in the nurses' office. I coughed up blood and the nurse gave me my inhaler. I pressed won on it and breathed in the two puffs of air. I left the nurses room and sigh. School is a prison. I looked around the school looking for Turquoise when I heard that same voice from before.

'Why are you bothering to look for her? She left you. '

I shake as I look down. She wouldn't do that. She's my best friend. I heard he voice grow louder and soon enough I ran into the janitor's closet and crouched down and hugged myself. I began to cry and hiss as my tears burned my injured face. I soon hear sounds and I look up to see a shadowy figure around my height With pitch black skin and glaring red eyes no pupils. I freeze staring at it until I received a smirk from its toothy grin. This was the creature haunting me in my sleep, in my mind. I growl and stood up.

"Who are you? Why do you haunt me?" 

This THING just stared at me. It then gave chuckle as it walked around me like a shark. 

"I prefer to call myself Shade. I don't know how I ended up with you but what's done is done. For now I am a part of you like a partner or a second mind. Now, after you got that beating your little Turquoise left and said something about putting you back together and fixing things. Anyways expect me to control you a few times yada yada. Bye."

And with that he disappeared. I sigh and get up and left the closet. What did Turquoise mean by fixing things? I guess I'll find out soon. I left the school and saw Maurice. He stared at me and soon walked towards me. My instincts took over me and I ended up running away and heading home. I arrived and looked around. it was quiet. Too quiet. Guess the drunkies aren't home. I see my little step-sister playing with blocks and I head to my room and lock the door. I get out my sketchbook and look at a few doodles cringing at each one.I soon stop and put the sketchbook back in my bag and I lie down on my bed falling asleep.

(le next day) 

I woke up and groan as I sit up. I slip on a sweater converse and some jeans. Looking horrible as ever. I grab my bag and left the house skipping breakfast as I head to school. I walk inside and quickly ran to my class. i sat down at my desk and rest my head on the surface of it. Soon people came in and I heard a rumor that made my head raise.

"Did you hear about Maurice and Ruby?' One girl said. I thought for a bit'Maybe they hooked up or some shit.'

"Yeah it's weird how they both died.' I soon got up and looked at them then I spoke.

"Dead? How? Why?"

"Well if you caught up with people in the halls you would know that Maurice and ruby were found dead. Ruby's body was on a train guts everywhere but Maurice he was in an empty house stabbed and burned. "

I stood there confused and scared. Why would they do that? Was this something people in relationships did? Then again they weren't in a relationship. I soon saw Turquoise walk in the room and I ran to her embracing her in a hug. We spoke about the rumors and by the end of the day we had just finished talking about them. 

"Do you think other people are gonna end up dead?" Turquoise asked and I replied with a shrug. 

"who knows? Either way I''l see you tomorrow Turquoise." We hug and then part ways. I head home and the system goes again. Got abused, took a bath, and slept but tonight was different. This 'Shade" talked to me. 

. "Well today was normal but be prepared for tomorrow Midnight." Just like that he disappeared. Why did he call me Midnight? In will have to ask tomorrow but for now I'm dead ass tired. I pass out on my bed with a thud and slept. In the morning I went down to the kitchen and saw the newspaper. I shrugged and read the title. I regretted doing that because it lead to me in tears and dropping the paper. +

"TURQUOISE MAYHELM FOUND DEAD IN FOREST"


	4. People Are Dying

Evangeline POV

I couldnt believe my eyes. My best friend, my crush, my support. Gone. Yhey say she was found dead in the forest but she had no stab wounds or burns. There wasnt even a rooe for her to hang herself. She was just dead. I cried that whole morning and when i walked to school. As I entered school I ignored the rumors and questions tossed my way. They thought I killed her. What fools. Then more news came that didn't come to a surprise anymore. 

Victoria died last night. People say she died from stab wounds. I didnt care. She deserved it. But people are thinking I killed everyone. They might be after me. I rushed to class and sat down and as the school day started I was getting lost in my own thoughts. Maybe i killed them in my sleep? Maybe it was Shade? So many question but no answers. When it was lunchtime I went outside and to my secret hideout. I trued to summin shade by saying his name three times. It actually worked and there he was in his dull dark shadowy figure but beforr I could soeak he spoke first.

"I didnt kill them or make you kill them. Its just a turn of events."

I was about to ask hiw he knew what i was gonna day until he answered that too.

"I'm in your mind idiot. I know every thought. Especially your feelings towards...well you already know who." he smirked. I groan and rub my head until a rock hit me in the face. I hiss in pain and saw a note. How cliche. I read the note

'Meet everyone in the gym. We have something to tell you.' I wasnt an idiot. This was a trap then shade looked at me.

"You have to go. Its important." with that he disqppeared leaving me to think. Maybe i should go. It couldnt hurt and whats the worse that could happen? I know I only known Shade fir a while but he's all I have left. I need to trust him. Maybe we could actually become friends. I got up from my spot and ran to the main gym. It was dark and scary. I didnt like it. Soon the lughts came on byt i saw no one until something oushed me ti the floor and i received a kick to the face. People I knew surrounded me. 

"You shouldnt have been born!"

"You killed them. Yiu killed them all."

"Youre a witch! You need to be taught a lesson" 

I was receiving differemt types of pain that was so unbearable. I whimpered and screamed with pain. It was too much. After an hour and burning and beating one if them spoke up. 

"Since shes a witch. She needs to be hanged " I widen my eyes and struggle. I didnt want to die hut it was too late. I was grabbed and took to the top of a ledge that was 10 feet tall. The bottom was the gym floor. I was scared. Then I realized I could see Turquoise again. i couldn no longer suffer. Then I was pushedoff the ledge and I was suffocating. I saw Shade and I whispered softly "you lied to me." I saw a frown on my face and I closed my eyes being absorbed by darkness. Then +

I woke up.


	5. A New Life

Evangeline?? POV

How the Hell am I alive? I was hanged. I was beaten. I heard my heart stop beating. I'm furious, why does life have to torture me by keeping me alive? I beat my fists against the floor. I hated this! I want to die! I don't want to exist. I was lied to. Shade lied to me. Maurice, Ruby, Victoria, they all lied! My parents, they hated me and I hate them. Turquoise, oh sweet little Turquoise. She lied. This isn't better. This isn't fixing things. I never want to see her again. It's probably not true but I'm just pissed off. I got up but all I saw was darkness. I shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU TURQUOISE? Shade? Why am I still alive?" I began to cry and fall to my knees. It's like some superpower to not be able to die. Well I didn't like it. 

"I don't want to be alive."I started to repeat those bloody words until a loud voice came my direction.

"You are not alive. You have died in your previous life." I looked around searching for a face until I saw eyes. White glowing eyes that were glaring at me as if they wanted to take away my soul. I took a step forward then those eyes were gone. Soon a tall figure came my way. Long black hair and those same glowing white eyes. His face was chocolate brown with a face painting of a skull. It had me shaking. He took two steps toward me getting close and I backed away. I then realized what he said to me. I balled up my fists and growl. 

"what do you mean I died in my previous life? Where am I? Who are you?"

He chuckled and took a bow. This situation feels similar.

"My name is Maktu, the God of Death. In your life as Evangeline you have died of blood loss and you have been hanged. Is that correct?"

I nod and he continues.

"Now usually I would judge you on your life and your sins deciding whether you go to Heaven or Hell but the decision has already been made. You are going to Hell." 

My eyes widen and I couldn't believe it. I barely did anything wrong. If he was the God of Death then he should know that I didn't kill anyone. Is this reverse shit where sinful people go to Heaven and non-sinners go to Hell? He spoke again.

"The reason you are sentenced to Hell is because you have been cursed. This curse required sacrifices and you were the reason for those. Therefore you go to Hell." 

I still had so many questions. Who cursed me? What's gonna happen to me? Maktu looked over at me and with a swish of his hand a screen showed up in front of him and he was typing at it. 

"Now then. We get you situated. You must have a new name. If you keep your old name then some demons might recognize you. Now you can choose your name later but for now we will change your appearance. You need a little darkness in your life." He smirked and pointed his finger at me then darkness came over me. I closed my eyes and then opened them. A mirror appeared and I looked in it. My whole appearance changed. My eyes were purple, my hair sleek and long and it was brown. I was a little taller and more slender. Maktu stared at me with disbelief then looked away muttering a few words before facing me again. 

"Alright. This isn't how were supposed to look. You're just a human. so pathetic." 

I glare and snarl with pointy teeth as my eyes turned white and darkness surrounded me. "I am not PATHETIC!" I pushed him back and everything that appeared disappeared. Maktu smirked and came forward.

"Perfect. You're half human and half demon. Try not to get too mad. Now your family will be.." +

He stopped talking and looked down sadly and then faced me again with a neutral expression. 

"You will be apart of the Midnight family."

With that he disappeared and I was soon teleported into a new world. 

This si my new life.


	6. What Do I Do Now?

Midnight POV

So this was my new life? I didn't know how to feel about it. I mean I don't have to deal with the three hoes anymore. But I don't have anyone else with me. This sucks. I wander around Hell and sigh. It was hot as balls. I saw people suffering and others running away. I didn't know what to do. Then a voice spoke to me.

"What's a human like you do here?" 

I turn around and see a figure in a black cloak covering most of their face. I then realized what they said and I growl making them back up.

"I am not fully human, only half of one. I am part of the Mid-" Before I could finish my sentence the figure placed their hand over my mouth and growl.

"Be quiet. You don't want anyone to know who you belong with. Or that your an omega. I can smell it. Now you don't belong here in the main part of Hell. Come with me." They soon began running into a different direction and I followed. They soon landed on a platform and so did I. Then a flash of light surrounded us and soon we were in a different area. It was much cooler. Too cold that it was hot. I was shivering and shaking. The cloaked figure looked over and sighs as they took of their cloak and wrapped it around me. 

It didn't do shit. 

I did get to look at the mysterious stranger and it was a girl. Dark brown hair with teal highlights and her skin color. It was the color slate. Her eyes had triangle pupils and the color was black but the background was green. I was enchanted until she smacked me by the back of the head. 

"No staring. We are in the kingdom of Crystalline. My home. You are going with me just don't talk and don't wander off."

I groan and she walks toward a castle literally made of crystals and snow was everywhere. It was beautiful but fucking freezing. We walked inside the palace and headed to what seemed like the throne room. Considering the doors were tall and in teal and black. When we walked in there was the throne and who I assumed was the king and queen. The King was covered in a cloak but I could see his skin was the same as the girl's and his eyes were teal. The queen was slender and was wearing and teal and green dress. Long hair and fairness. The girl soon stopped and bowed, I took a moment but soon I did the same. 

"Crescent, who do you have here?" the king said.

"I bring a newcomer to the kingdom. Her name is...Sophia. I brought her here to avoid being dragged away. Is it alright if she stays here? I will take full responsibility for her actions."

So Crescent was her name...huh. I liked it. But she called me Sophia? That's bull I ain't no little girl but then again I don't have a name.

"Very well. She will live here. Make sure she avoids your brother, you know he doesn't trust newcomers. I also must ask...what family does she belong too?"

I then took a step forward and respond. 

"I belong to the Midnight Family sir."

His eyes widen and he got up and left while the Queen stared at us.

"I welcome you with open arms. If you have any questions let me know but Crescent will show you the ropes." 

With that she got up and left. I looked over and Crescent and sigh. She led me to a hallway and stopped at a door. She opened it and it was a basic room, nothing fancy. She pushed me in and sighs. 

"Welcome dipshit." 

with that she closed the door

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short but not all m y chapters will be. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
